


The Children of the Dragon Gods

by Freewilllife



Series: The beginning of a New Era! [7]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Anime, Gen, Horror, Manga, Monster - Freeform, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freewilllife/pseuds/Freewilllife
Summary: In a dark cave down in a hole, there is the Child of the Dragon God, of the Ouryuu,...Zeno has to survive! The village wishes to sacrifice him to the Child of the Dragon God, a monstrous snake, awaiting its next meal...





	The Children of the Dragon Gods

**The Children of the Dragon Gods**

_"I think you re Ouryuu._

_I can t quite put it into words, but..._

_The atmosphere surrounding you is different from ordinary people..._

_It s like a golden warm ray of sunshine..."_

_Yona about Zeno_

Deep deep in the woods, there was a hole inside of the earth. It was so dark down there, that you couldn t see the ground, just a mass of blackness, deep under the soil. In there a creature lived .Some may claim, before even the first human beings had appeared, it had been already present.

Some may heard it through the grapevine, that this monstrosity appeared as a big snake; golden scales were covering its large body and its jaw could have grasp the whole world.

The hole lay next to a pine. Many people might have overlooked the entrance, fallen down and never seen the the light of the day again. Disappearing in the void of the forest.

To the hole. That was Zeno s destination. This common practice to sacrifice sinners to the monster waiting below ground...The boy couldn t even remember, when he has seen it for the first time.

Their screams of agony, when the Moloch had come to take them away, breaking their bones and swallowing them wholly. This creature was a nightmare, born of fear and hate, but undoubtedly; there was given to him another name.

The Child of the Dragon God. The Yellow Dragon s infant.

This monster was a part of a god. At least the rumours might tell you.

And this would be his fate. The last image, he would take from this world into the next one. The picture of a savage beast.

Pontos arms embraced him tighter, as if he wished to protect the child against the monster, when both knew, that nobody could rescue him. The adults wished to see him die. What else could he do?

Officially, though, it was called an inquiry...to question the will of the gods. If a sinner is spared the death penalty, he is favoured by the gods and is allowed to keep on living.

The bad part of that tale is, the boy has never seen a person reappear out of the hole, neither a man, nor a woman. And above else no child. So better make his testimony.

"You still have one chance," Zeno heard the silent man whispering. His cousin was a kind hearted man, barely spoke a word his whole life. And now, he would see him die. The 8-year-old child looked back. They would all see him disappear in the abyss, but nobody would see him die.

The darkness would conceal the cruelty of his death and everybody would be able to pretend, Zeno would have just dissolved into thin air.

When they had reached the hole, Pontos stopped. His feet were just a few steps away. His embrace had become so tight and painful. Behind the shoulder of this big man, that was silently weeping for him, Zeno could see the faces of his murderers.

Excited and shocked, smiling, some had tears in their eyes, others had not even the courage to look into Zeno s eyes. There were even people, whose faces were as neutral, as if a sacrifice would have been the most common practice in their everyday life.

Zelos face was void of all emotions. With a wink of his head he commanded Pontos to led him down. Oh, if he had just told him to break his neck, before the beast could gobble him up.

With a rope, he was dunking down further and further into the blackness of the hole. His feet were hanging in thin air, down under him, he could hear noises of water, hustling against an object.

It was so cold down here. It was so cold. Zeno was freezing even on the outside. On the inside, he was shocked beyond belief. Did this really happen to him? Did his grand-father really set him up to die?

Was this real? Or was this a nightmare? Why did they let it happen?

The child still could not understand,what was occurring to him right now. Where was his grand-father? Why did he ask him that questions?

The boy felt dizzy. He could already see the black water beneath him, it was moving, he could hear it. Like something big was moving down there. Down under the water, preying upon him.

Nearly gently, they set him onto the wood. Zeno could feel it under his feet and hands. Touching. Most likely trees bound together. But how did they get there?

They must have already rotten. The hole was too small to get a tree into it.

Waves were hitting the wood, making Zeno tremble. The boy clinged to the trees. "It" really was down there. Nobody had ever seen it. Nobody who was alive, at least.

Shaking with fear, the boy was gazing in the dark. Slowly he could see more. But he wished he had been as blind as before.

There it was. A long snake lay on the shore of a cave. Its long, fluid body was entangled in its own parts. Even in the dim light, the scales of this beast possessed a golden shimmer, glittering, glinting even down here.

His eyes were closed. Did it pretend to sleep? Zeno s heart was accelerating. The mouth was so big, so that he might just take one bite and Zeno would never be seen again.

But the water was moving. Down below. In the dark of the water, he could see a big body move. Maybe even bigger than the one of the snake, laying on the shore.

The wave pushed heavily against the trees, Zeno was slipping, had almost fallen down, below in the dark . His face was nearly touching the water.

A golden glint in the dark of the water, shifting, dancing through the water, swimming to the surface. Approaching him from below.

He would die!He would die! Never would he see his grand-father again! Never would he see their hut again. Never would he see Selene (1) again! Never would he be able to play with Eos or (2) or Attis (3)!

Tears were streaming down his face, further wetting his soaked face.

And he would never see this person again! Just a few metres away from his head, a big snake appeared out of the water and sinking into it, the golden body, shimmering and glinting, was unnerving him.

"It is beautiful, but still deadly poison."

Zeno had to bite hard on his tongue, not to laugh. Laughing in that kind of situation? But wasn t it funny? He nearly died just a couple of seconds ago. Was nearly a dead man...

In the dark, the beast was still down there, and the other one was still sleeping. There might even be a third monster laying around. But did Zeno care? He was as good as dead! Just not right now!

Now he was shivering again, freezing. It was still just early spring. And in early spring, the weather is confused. Not really winter, not really spring. So a low temperature, with occasional warm currents mixing in between.

There were lights. He could see lots of lights. Purple. Green. Blue. Orange. Yellow. And Red. Much Red. Pretty much everywhere.

A big snake lay before him. A big, red snake. A snake? No. It s a dragon. The Red Dragon God. He is sleeping, his eyes are closed. What kind of dreams, does a Dragon God have?

Is he dreaming of us? Us, human beings?

What is this? A dim light approached the god, it was so tiny and fragile, like a candle dancing in the wind. _Ah...so it is this dream again?_

Zeno wished to protect that small light source. He hold his hands over the light. It was warm. Somehow the boy could see another child. Much smaller than him. So little, it was not even born. A soul without a proper form.

The Dragon God was watching the light. His big head was approaching it. He stopped. His big nostrils were moving, soaking in the fragrance of that light. Slightly touching it with the big nose of his.

What a tender, sweet image. What a wonderful dream.

Then the image changed...Little by little, the small light was disappearing. It got dimmer and dimmer. Until Zeno couldn t see it any more.

Water...Tears were flowing out of his eyes. It was gone. It had not been there. It had not even had a chance to exist. Just born to die. Just like him.

No. Zeno shook his head. He had a life. As short as it had been.

Hm?

A little light was glowing. Deep in there. Deep in the chest of that Dragon God. Is it the light? The small child?

"Not quite right," was the voice saying. The voice talking near his head.

Surprised Zeno turned. But there was nobody there.

Where are you? Who are you?

"You already know," the voice claimed. Would be nice, if that were true. Right now his head felt so mushy. Like there would be nothing in it than just cloudy things of something. Zeno had the impression, that his words didn t make much sense.

" _I don t."_

There was a silence at the other end. Then...quietly...a question appeared.

" _Do you love Hiryuu?"_

Zeno s lips just parted, he smiled. He was smiling, widely, gleefully.

_" I think yes. I do."_

_"Would you protect him, if you could?"_

There was no hesitation.

" _Yes. I would. Oh I wanted to stay with him!"_ , Zeno screamed. Completely unaware of his surroundings.

 _"Do you?_ "

The last question wasn t beside his head, was silently vibrating in his ears, was resonating in the body of his.

"J _ust look,_ " was the last command, barely a whisper.

When Zeno directed his glance again at the Red Dragon, he was changing. His eyes were different from before. They were warm.

" _That is Hiryuu,_ " Zeno was thinking. Yes. That is the same person. You finally appeared. You are no longer the same Dragon as before.

There was an ache in his chest. Somebody was clenching his heart. He could hear them. All these voices.

The light was still glowing in his chest, and it could be seen in his eyes.

Then the voice appeared again, making him dizzy.

" _Once there was a play. A frivolous act. The gods meeting and disappearing into the void. Appearing in a new form...new beings. Normally the "Law of creation" is different. The Black Dragon. What a beautiful creature, he was. Just once. This Dragon broke and born were Five, instead of One._

_There was now. A White Dragon. A Green Dragon. A Blue Dragon. A Yellow Dragon and a Red Dragon. Each of them had been one, even with separate bodies._

_The Dragon Siblings had been one. For many and many thousands of years._

_Until that day. The "Laws" were violated. The small soul of a human being merged with him. Not yet a soul, but still. Now this Sibling of ours. He had been different_.

_Feeling different, talking different, experiencing situations, we cannot follow him any more."_

There it was. The burning anger. No. It had not been Hiryuu s anger. It was the hot, overwhelming feeling these Dragon Gods harboured...against the "Laws", against the human beings...

Hiryuu...The Red Dragon...had been once the same as them. But now. He wasn t.

" _At the end he even became a human being. Even the outer form changed. We d given him a gift...to remember...to not forget..."_

Fear...Zeno could feel the darkest emotion of fear, he has ever felt before...Even when he had faced the snake...It was the fear to be forgotten...the fear to be alone...This beings felt lonely...

In the end, not just the Red Dragon had changed. The feelings of the other Dragon Gods "had become different as well".

The image of Hiryuu was fading...diminishing...morphing...The head of the snake was before him...Just a few inches away from his head.

Zeno felt still dizzy. The eyes of the snake were shimmering in the light, along with the yellow body of it.

Was this his end?

Hu?

 _"Blood? Where?_ " Zeno looked above...The blood was dripping from the mouth of this creature, falling on the wood, falling in the water. Blood was streaming out of its eyes. It looked like it would cry bloody red tears.

The mouth of the snake was opening.

" _Do you still wish to protect Hiryuu? Against those? Your own...?_ "

The snake broke down a big wave was hitting the wood, dyeing the water red..

Another noise appeared. The second one was laying at the earth as well, dying, the blood was gorging out of them.

The pressure...Zeno could feel it too. Out of his mouth as well...Zeno could smell and taste the blood in the inner parts of his mouth. Also his eyes...he whipped the tears away...indeed. Red tears...

Whenever a god appears before a mortal being in his true form...Yea...most likely, they possessed the snakes. True. Indeed. These were the Children of the Gods.

Would he die as well?

Zeno didn t die. Not then.

If not by the Dragon Gods, then out of cold?

He was still freezing, shivering. A boy of 8 years, alone in the dark, in the cold, dripping wet on top of it, accompanied by the dead bodies of two lovely big snakes, formerly possessed by the Dragon Gods.

An image...A big body appeared, breaking through the hole...Earth was being ripped away...It had been the first time...Zeno had seen his elegant, golden figure, disappearing in the sky.

* * *

**Shuten**

There would be a storm. Soon. He could feel it. There was a pressure in the air. Like before a storm. Hastily he grabbed on the rocks, lifting his body higher, climbing up the wall.

Drops were falling on his head. So it had already was flooding the earth.

_"It is needed. The soil has been dry."_

Lightning...Far away...hitting somewhere in the ground.

_"Must be near the village of this guy. Hope he didn t die."_

"Hu? What is this?"

Far away in the distance, a big creature was raising...up to the sky...

"Beautiful...That golden tone."

Amused, Shuten was smiling, standing on the top of one mountain. Even the gods came down to earth to play.

* * *

**Guen**

" _Where was she?"_ The 15 year old youth was turning his head,desperately searching for his sister, who had run away.

 _"Duri? Where are you? There is a storm coming! Come back home_!"

There was thunder. Far away gazing at the sky, he could see the lightning, flowing back again, inside the earth.

Carefully he climbed down the hill. His family was currently resting in the outskirts of the "Sickle". The mighty mountains framing the land.

For a moment, he imagined a really strange thing. For a moment, Guen believed, that there was a shadowy figure, formed like a monster. Looking exactly like those ancient gods, his brother Geuntae had told him.

The mighty head turned towards him. Curiously he was approaching that creature. The shadow resembled a very big dragon, laying on the top of one hill.

_"Is that the Red Dragon? But Isn t he human? So who is this?"_

His heartbeat was so loud, that Geun could hear it in his ears. His hands outstretched. Towards that being.

Somehow he wished...

It was gone.

Shaking his head, he continued to descend the hill. He had to find Duri. Nobody knew, what would happen to her. She was still so young.

Suddenly he turned back, observing the monster s hill, observing the approaching storm.

_"I hope you are well, Guentae. This god of yours. I hope you found what you have been looking for."_

But now. He had to go. His sister was somewhere here.

Yes. there she was. Her small body was cowering, what was she playing?

"Hey, you little rascal, what are you doing?"

Geun couldn t prevent to smile upon seeing his sister. Her little fingers were forming mud, piling up the wet soil. Black hair, just like his own. Tanned skin. The siblings were all like one pea of a pot.

With a little sour face, she was telling him: " _Obviously. I am building a castle. What else?"_

Geun s smile broadened: _"What else? If one has to build something, it must be obviously a castle." T_ enderly he was embracing his sister from behind.

" _We have to go back soon. Your castle has to wait until tomorrow. "_

Leaning back her head, she was gazing at his face from below.

"Geuntae. Do you think, that everything will be al right?"

The 15 year old boy forced himself to keep the smile. His sister shouldn t know, that he had doubts himself.

_"Of course. He will be back. And bring you the nicest dresses and the most beautiful pearls."_

_"Geun. That was a serious question."_

His smile disappeared.

_"That was also a serious wish, Duri."_

* * *

**Abi**

The river was on the rise. The heavens were flooding the earth with water. The rain was showering on his head. Drops were falling from his dripping wet brown hair.

Abi loved the rain. His green eyes were scanning the sky. It was quite a lovely picture. At least lovelier than the one, faraway at the horizon. Thousand of people were grouping together.

The vanguard of that strange king, his grand-father was following.

" _You have to pay, if something happens to him._ " There was a firm look in his eyes. He meant what he was saying.

Abi felt displeasure upon seeing these people. Too many people. It had been so lonely before. He hated loud noises. All those voices. His head became funny, whenever he entered a town.

The greatest pleasure for this 9-year-old child was roaming the wilderness, walking for hours without actually having to see a single soul.

" _Abi! Your hair is wet again! Come into the house. Hurry,_ " his mother was screaming from behind. But she was still too far away.

The child hated that noise. Could she not be a little less noisy?

Not yet. He waited. It was still too soon.

The 9 year old boy was observing the river, streaming beside him.

There it was. The beast finally appeared in the current of the river. Every so often in the last couple of days, he had seen it.

He even could see the eyes. What beautiful eyes, this being had, looking into his, until the shadowy figure would disappear in the masses of the flowing water.

"Abi!"

The child was turning to his mother with a sigh on his lips.

Her green eyes were gazing into his. Both son and mother resembled each other. The same shade of green in the eyes. The same brown hair. Her son was just so unique.

"Abi, are you worrying for your grand-father?"

"Yes," was all that the child told his mother. She couldn t see the dragon, but she could see his feelings. Quite strange in his opinions.

* * *

_It would still be years to come until these four people would meet...Fighting together along with the First King...The Dragon Warriors..._

_The Children of the Dragon Gods..._

**Author's Note:**

> Author s note:
> 
> (1) Selene: based on the Titan goddess of the moon
> 
> (2) Eos: based on the goddes of dawn.
> 
> (3) Attis: based on the vegetation god and consort of Cybele
> 
> Zeno s sarcastic mood while facing death:
> 
> Since I have the tendency myself to tell a joke even in dire situations, I think it is a pretty interesting way to cope with nightmares crawling up on you.
> 
> So this is the end of the first part. The next part will be focusing again on King Hiryuu,his achievements and Min-Ji will reappear again.
> 
> To the people haven written Reviews: Thank you!^^ That motivated me! Thanks a lot! A big hug!!!


End file.
